080614-Aggarovation
CGA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board AGGAROVATION. CGT made AT an OP. CGT made AA an OP. CGT made GA an OP. Memo is now A No-Quirk zone by CAA Memo is no longer A No-Quirk zone by CAA CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: :| CURRENT aspiringArchon2 CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: (( Sorry. I was trying to turn off MY quirks. )) CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: the pumpkins have vanished CURRENT anaximandersTrepidation CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: no dots CURRENT galliardTartarol0gist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: what pumpkins? CGT: ^ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: ^ that one CTT: damnit, it didn't line up properly CGT: that's called a carat. It's above the 6 key Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Such typography. CTT: you think I don't know about carrots? CGT: You're the one that called it a pumpkin. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Wrong veggie. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT made LL an OP. CTT: all orange veggies are carrots CAT: pumpkins a goard CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: If you're here please press 1 CGT: 1 CAT: 1 CGT: 1 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: 1 CURRENT tactlessAnalyst2 CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: 1 CGA: 1 CLL made TP an OP. CURRENT theoreticPenman CTP RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTP: wait is this IC? CAA: 1 CAA: (( It will be. )) CLL: ((yes. please press 1 if ready)) CTP: ((invite callopygianCordiality instead)) CAA: (( If this leads into the operation proper, we might have to switch to Roll20 though, right? )) CTP ceased responding to memo. CURRENT callopygianCordiality CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: 1 CTA made CC an OP. CLL: ((yes, if it goes to the operation CLL: ((So, you're gathering in the Commisary?)) CTT: ((hah. I knew it)) CAA: (( Eh. Is there a more private option available? )) CAT: ((broom closet)) CAA: (( Merrow would prefer to hold the meeting in a place where they are unlikely to be overheard by guards or other adults. )) CGT: (( acenia insists the brooms need their privacy. )) CCC: ((sexy makeout meeting in th broom closet?)) CGT: (( wait. Can acenia use her seal of inconsequence on an area? )) CTT: ((the airvents)) CCC: ((mahtah can get behind this)) CTA: ((Phrasing.)) CAA: (( Excellent. )) CCC: ((who says I didn't mean it that way)) CAA: (( Either way. )) CAA: (( Yeah, the private rooms would be too small, so unless there are unmonitored conference rooms that the players have access to... )) CTA: ((Damn it, now I want to write that out.)) CGA: (( the bathroom )) CAA: (( Or maybe the Helopad? )) CGA: (( i doubt they put cameras in the bathroom )) CAT: ((are we to assume the chat logs are being monitored by the Adults?)) CAA: (( Wait, Darmok can take out Cameras, right? )) CLL: ((if you invite him. And you cannot use your seals yet, They don't work on this side of the barrier.)) CAA: (( That was suggested regarding attempts to monitor his Voorhees Vanish )) CAA: (( I did invite him, but I think he's idling. )) CGT made CC an OP. CURRENT cthonicCatamite CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Ͽ Ѿhat's all this? Ͼ CGT: (( hubbub )) CLL: THE MEETING CAA: (( We are meeting regarding a raid on the Armory, and screwing up Commander Aggaro's plans )) CTT: ((and pissing in his coffee)) CCC: ((Fun)) CAA: (( That will be considered a low priority objective, but one that we can certainly pursue if time and situation allows )) CLL: ((go ahead guys)) CTA: ((You planning on starting with a mass text, AA, telling everyone about the meeting?) CAA: (( Sorry, had to step away for a moment. )) CGT: (( Anyone know a safe place to meet? Text back. )) CGT: (( :D )) CAA: (( No, I think we'll collect everyone in person rather than text, since communications are monitored. )) CCC: Mahtah is seated at the table, promptly arriving before anyone else. Not because she was in the vents above the commissary beforehand. CGT: ((then we should just skip it)) CCC: oops CCC: nevermind then CAA: (( But I don't think we necessarily need to act out that part. Just have everyone arrive. )) CAA: (( Like "what's all this about?" )) CGT: (( sounds cool )) CAA: (( Well, Mahtah would've known about the time of the meeting anyway, yeah. )) CCC: ((in that case, my previous statement stands)) CGT: Lily sits at the table, balancing a large, gaudily decorated wok on her feet, which are resting on the table, and playing with a small ornate dagger. CAA: "VERY WELL, IT SEEMS THAT THIS IS EVERYONE WHO WAS AVAILABLE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR NOT SCHEDULING MORE THOROUGHLY, BUT TIME IS SOMEWHAT OF THE ESSENCE." CTA: Mari checks her mobile computing device, frowning. Just when she was in the middle of a critical test! But troll royalty was not lightly ignored. Sighing, she sits beside Mahtah, sulking a bit. CGA: "| What are we doing? |" Tethys is waiting patiently near Merrow. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok steps out of the kitchen, drum of ice cream under one arm. Ͼ CAT: Enzo sits, hands infront of his mouth. CTT: Miloko is sitting at the table, looking kinda bummed CCC: Ͽ Đarmok sits beside றiloko, offering her a spoonful of ice cream. Ͼ CAA: "A MATTER OF GREAT IMPORT HAS PRESENTED ITSELF. AN ENTITY ON THE 'OTHER SIDE,' WHICH IS TO SAY WITHIN THE GAME, HAS CONTACTED US AND REQUESTED BARTER. ORDINARILY THE REQUEST ITEMS WE ARE TO RECEIVE IN TRADE MIGHT BE CONSIDERED OF TOO PERSONAL A BENEFIT TO JUSTIFY ASKING FOR THE HELP OF ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT..." CAA: Merrow decides, trying to decide how much he should reveal. CCC: Mahtah hands a packet of information to Merrow. "here is the intel sir." CTT: "i-intel?" CAA: "AH, THANK YOU AGENT RYTOIL." He collects the packet. "ACENIA, MILOKO, WOULD THE TWO OF YOU GO OVER THIS WHILE WE EXPLAIN THE SITUATION TO THE OTHERS?" CGT: "Yes! CTT: "ok?" CGT: "Ahaha oh my God you're really into this. Comes with being royalty, I guess." CAT: "What exactly is being offered to us? and by whom?" CGT: Acenia shoots Lily a dirty look before sitting off to the side with Miloko. CAA: "...AS WE WERE SAYING, THE REASON THAT WE INVOLVE ALL OF YOU IS THIS: IN THE UPCOMING GAME, WE ARE TO HAVE CO-PLAYERS. AND ONE OF THEM IS IN TROUBLE. OUR TRADE MAY BE VITAL TO PRESERVING THE LIFE OF ONE OF THESE CO-PLAYERS." CAA: "...DARMOK? WE BELIEVE WE WERE TOLD THAT YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO DISABLE SURVEILLANCE EQUIPMENT. WOULD IT BE WITHIN YOUR POWER TO MAKE SURE THIS ROOM ISN'T BEING MONITORED?" CTT: "oh, A-Acenia, I h-have s-something for you? L-Lily m-made it s-seem l-like it m-might be i-interesting for you?" She holds out a stack of papers with strange drawings and writings on them CCC: Mahtah produces a duplicate of the detailed notes on the camera system and hands them to Darmok. CTA: "What could we possibly have that would save the life of this player, your majesty?" Mari asks skeptically. "Any entity with the technology to contact us like this must posses resources far greater than our own." CAA: While he waits for an answer, Merrow answers Enzo. "THE ITEMS ARE, AS WE SAID, OF LITTLE BENEFIT TO MOST OF YOU. ACENIA AND LILY WILL DERIVE THE MOST DIRECT BENEFIT FROM THEM, AND THEY ARE OF A SOMEWHAT PERSONAL NATURE. THOUGH WE MAY BE ABLE TO BARTER FOR FURTHER ITEMS WITH THE ENTITY BEFORE THE TRADE IS MADE." CGT: "Wow, OK. Thanks a lot, Miloko." CGT: "O-oh!" Acenia shakes her feet happily. CGT: "Thank you!" CGT: "Thank you" she mouths to Lily. CTT: "w-what?" CTT: "I m-made a s-second c-copy?" CGT: "Oh! Thanks a lot, Miloko!" She mouths "You're welcome" back at Acenia, looking considerably more cheerful. CAA: "IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS TO MAKE OF THEM, WE CAN NEGOTIATE WITH THIS ENTITY." CAA: "AS TO THE IDENTITY OF THIS ENTITY....ANY OF YOU WHO WERE ON PROSPIT MAY RECALL A MURAL DEPICTING A PREVIOUS GAME SESSION CONSISTING OF FOUR BEINGS IN WHITE?" CGA: "| I want a pony. |" CAA: "OR RATHER, FOUR BEINGS OF PALE WHITE SKIN. THEIR CLOTHING VARIED" CAA: "IF YOU'RE HUNGRY, YOU CAN GO TO THE COMMISSARY LATER, NAGISA." CTT: "y-yeah" she snatches one of the sheets off the pile she was handing to Lily "t-these o-ones?" CGA: "| I was being sarcastic. |" CGT: "Oh! Wait. I have a request that will benefit all of us. Our titles. I recall Lily knowing hers, though I may be wrong. We should all know and prepare." CGA: "| Doesn't Darmok already know all of our titles? |" CGT: "Does he?" CGT: Acenia seems confused. CAA: "OH! WHY YES, SHE MIGHT VERY WELL KNOW OUR TITLES. WE WILL ASK HER IF THERE IS ANYTHING WE CAN PROVIDE HER THAT SHE WOULD CONSIDER WORTH THE TRADE." CAA: "OH, YES, DARMOK DID SEEM TO BE SOMEWHAT KNOWLEDGABLE ON THAT SUBJECT ON PROSPIT. BUT WE GOT DISTRACTED BY THE MATTER OF THE MURAL AND LATER, TEZETI'S KIDNAPPING OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT." CGT: "We prefer the term 'streamlined hiring process'." CAA: "WE ARE NOT SURE HOW MUCH USE KNOWLEDGE OF THESE TITLES WILL BE WITHOUT ACCESS TO WHATEVER POWERS THEY PROVIDE HOWEVER." CGT: "That can be worked on." CAA: (( Has Darmok disabled the cameras yet? Or indicated it wasn't within his power? )) CCC: Ͽ Đarmok wakes with a start, and goes back to eating his ice cream. Ͼ CGT: ((that answers your question)) CGT: (( aww sleepy )) CCC: ((sorry was afk. do you need something from darmok?)) CAA: ((Yeah. I'll have Merrow ask again )) CAA: "DARMOK, IS IT WITHIN YOUR POWER TO DISABLE ANY DEVICES THAT MAY BE MONITORING THIS ROOM? WE HAVE HEARD IT SUGGESTED THAT ATTEMPTS TO MONITOR YOU OFTEN FALL FLAT." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok grins. "Ɓalish, his eyes gouged out?" Ͼ CGA: "| Are we going to gouge out Commander Balish's eyes? |" CAA: "IF POSSIBLE WE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THE COMMANDER A TRIP TO THE LAND OF VIXENS AND BABY OIL, YES, DARMOK." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles and nods. Ͼ CAA: "AT ANY RATE, THE ENTITY WHO WE HAVE BEEN CONTACTED BY IS THE ONE IN THE MURAL ON PROSPIT, WHO WAS CALLED THE ORACLE." CAT: "Forgive me if this was answered, but what are we offering her?" CAA: Merrow looks at Darmok for confirmation that he's safe to say it. CCC: "Pieces that we will be acquiring from the armory, Mister Medeis." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ CAA: "WHAT WE ARE ABOUT TO SAY DOES NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM, UNDERSTOOD? WE ARE ALL IN DANGER IF IT BECOMES COMMON KNOWLEDGE, ESPECIALLY TO THE ADULTS IN CHARGE. MATTERS ARE BEING ARRANGED BEHIND THE SCENES, AND THIS OPERATION IS PART OF IT. BUT WE MUST SWEAR YOU ALL TO SECRECY." CAA: Merrow sighs and continues. "A TRAITOROUS INSURGENCY HAS FORMED WITHIN THE RANKS OF THE TROLL MILITARY. THEY HAVE COLLECTED A NUMBER OF EXPERIMENTAL PIECES OF EQUIPMENT FOR WAR, WHICH THEY INTEND TO USE IN AN ILLEGAL OPERATION TO TAKE CONTROL FOR THEMSELVES." CAA: "WE WILL BE STEALING THIS EQUIPMENT." CAA: "AND GIVING IT TO THE ORACLE, FOR USE BY OUR EVENTUAL CO-PLAYERS." CGA: "| I solemnly swear to not run my mouth. |" CAA: "...WHO HAPPEN TO ALSO BE OUR ACTUAL PARENTS, FROM THE WORLD WE WERE ALL CREATED IN." CAT: Blinks, "Not sure I understand that last bit..." CTA: "What." Mari asks flatly. CCC: Mahtah gives a sigh of relief at the very thought that THAT woman is not really her mother. CAA: Merrow sighs. "IT IS A COMPLICATED SITUATION. IT WOULD APPEAR THAT WE WERE EACH CREATED ON 'THE OTHER SIDE,' WHICH APPEARS TO REFER TO THE WORLD OF THE GAME, AND SENT TO THIS WORLD ON METEOR." CAA: "WHERE WE SEEM TO HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED BY VERSIONS OF OUR PARENTS FROM THIS WORLD." CGA: "| So we're all adopted? |" CAA: "IN A SENSE. BUT BY OUR GENETIC PARENTS." CTT: "t-that e-explains t-things?" CGA: "| So... our parents were on the other side? |" CGT: "... not all of them, anymore." CAA: "YES, IT WOULD SEEM SO." CAT: He smiles then blinks again, still not understanding. CTT: "why my s-sister j-just 's-showed up' one day?" CAA: "AND NO, ACENIA IS CORRECT. MANY OF THEM HAVE NOT SURVIVED THEIR TIME IN THE GAME." CGT: "We are trying to prevent the deaths of more, so that those who still have a chance are able to meet them. It is of the utmost importance that we preserve what we have." CAA: "FROM WHAT WE CAN TELL, WE WERE CREATED ALMOST AS....REPLACEMENTS, FOR THE MEMBERS OF THEIR PARTY WHO DIED." CGT: "Way to be pessimistic about it." CGA: "| So, wait, is that why most of us only have one parent watching over them? The second parents all died? |" CAA: "IN SOME CASES, THE SECOND PARENT IS STILL ALIVE, AND SIMPLY NOT TOGETHER WITH THE FIRST PARENT." CGA: "| Wait, so I might still have a living mother? Or... second father? |" CAA: Merrow's gaze lingers on Miloko and Darmok for a split second, but then he continues as though it hadn't happened. CAA: "OR SIBLINGS FOR THAT MATTER." CAT: "Will there always need to be a certain number of Players? will some of us have to die to keep that number?" CGT: "Nah, the game's pretty flexible about the number of players needed." CAA: "WE ARE SORRY, MEDEIS, BUT WE DO NOT KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION." CAA: "WELL, OKAY, MAYBE MAVICO DOES." CGA: "| Oh my god, I hope I'm not related to like, |" She counts her fingers. "| Anyone but one person. |" CGA: "| Because then I'd just be disappointed in myself. |" CAA: "AT FIRST WE BELIEVED THAT EACH OF US HAD TWO SIBLINGS AMONG THE GROUP, BUT RECENT DISCOVERIES HAVE MADE US SEE THAT THAT IS NOT QUITE THE CASE." CAA: "SO WE ARE UNSURE HOW MANY SIBLINGS YOU HAVE, NAGISA, OR INDEED WHO THEY WOULD BE." CTT: "two you say?" CGT: "Perhaps that is another thing we can ask for?" CGT: "I've only got the one. They're not here yet, though." She grumbles. "I wanna meet them already, jeez." CAA: "THAT WAS OUR SUSPICION AT FIRST, MILOKO." CGA: "| Oh, yeah, let's ask for a family tree or a chart or something |" CAA: "WE CAN CERTAINLY ASK." Merrow nods. CAT: "Or a game map; that would be useful" CAA: "ALSO WORTH REQUESTING." CAA: "HOWEVER, THE WAY THE ORACLE SPOKE SUGGESTS THAT WE WILL MEET UP WITH HER, AND PRESUMABLY OUR PARENTS, SOON. SO A GAME MAP MAY BE UNNECESSARY IF THEY ARE ABLE TO GUIDE US PERSONALLY." CAA: "BUT WE WILL AT LEAST ASK." CTT: "m-maybe we s-should f-figure out how w-we're g-going to get w-whatever it is w-we're g-getting b-before we t-think a-about w-what we w-want in e-exchange?" CAA: "YES. THAT IS WISE. WE AGREE." CAA: "AS WE SAID, TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE. AND WE MUST LEAVE NO TRACE OF OUR ACTIONS--REVEALING THAT THEIR MISSION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED MAY CAUSE THE INSURGENTS TO MOVE UP THE TIMETABLE FOR THEIR REBELLION." CAA: "THE ORACLE IS APPARENTLY ARRANGING CERTAIN MATTERS TO HELP CURTAIL THE INSURGENCY BEFORE IT BECOMES AN ISSUE. THIS IS ONLY ONE STEP OF THAT PLAN." CAA: "BUT IF WE DO NOT SUCCEED AT IT, THAT SIDE'S VERSION OF RILSET LEYERS MAY NOT SURVIVE TO THE TIME THAT WE CAN REJOIN THEM." CAT: Enzo sits back and thinks for a moment, "We'll need stealthy and light fingered people, but if we need to talk out way out of something, I can help with that." CAA: "YES. WE MAY ALSO NEED TO CAUSE DISTRACTIONS SO THAT THE STEALTHIER MEMBERS OF THE TEAM ARE GIVEN EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO SUCCEED WITHOUT INTERRUPTION." CGT: Lily cracks a grin. "I like the sound of that." CTT: "I u-used to s-sneak a-around the p-palace all the t-time?" CGA: "| Why don't we have Darmok just teleport in, steal it, and teleport back? |" CAA: "WE INTEND TO MONOPOLIZE COMMANDER AGGARO'S TIME PERSONALLY WHILE THE REST OF YOU OPERATE. WE DO NOT WISH TO LEAVE THE DANGEROUS PART TO OTHERS WHILE WE REMAIN IN RELATIVE SAFETY....HOWEVER, WE WOULD LIKELY BE A LIABILITY IN THIS SITUATION. " CGT: "Because Commander Aggaro would be expecting those antics from Darmok." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok snickers under his breath, grinning at the ice cream. Ͼ CGT: "You know something the rest of us don't, Darmok?" CGT: "Darmok needs an alibi in this situation. Remember, we're throwing him off." CGA: "| Okay, but if Darmok can't do it, then why would any of us be able to? |" CAA: "THIS IS TRUE, THOUGH WE ARE ALSO NOT SURE THE COMMANDER HAS FIGURED OUT HOW TO *STOP* DARMOK, EITHER." CAA: "ALSO TRUE. DARMOK WOULD BE THE FIRST THAT WOULD BE SUSPECTED OF A BREAK-IN." CAA: "WE WILL ALSO NEED PEOPLE WHO CAN MAKE IT LOOK AS THOUGH THE STOLEN ITEMS ARE STILL PRESENT." CCC: Ͽ "Đarmok, Ϊn the Ҁenter Ʀing." Ͼ CAA: "WE ARE NOT SURE WE UNDERSTAND YOUR COMMENT, DARMOK?" CGT: "Darmok is important?" CCC: "I believe he is sayint that he will be at the center of the distraction, correct Mister Aggaro?" CGA: "| So, we're all going to risk ourselves to steal something despite the fact that Darmok could probably do it himself because... Commander Balish is expecting him to try? And *might* have set up some special way to notice Darmok... but not like five children? |" CAT: "Like a circus; Center Ring" CGT: "It is... also a team-building exercise." CAA: "NAGISA, THE NUMBER OF ITEMS TO BE STOLEN WOULD BE TOO GREAT FOR A SINGLE PERSON TO CARRY. WHILE DARMOK COULD VERY WELL EASE YOUR ENTRY AND EXIT FROM THE ARMORY, WE DOUBT HE COULD HANDLE IT ALL HIMSELF WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT." CGA: "| But... ugh, whatever, just tell me what to do and take the blame if we get caught. |" CAA: "...AND GETTING CAUGHT COULD POTENTIALLY LEAD TO THE DEATHS OF ALL HALF BLOODS, AND THE ENSLAVEMENT OF ALL HUMANS." CAA: "...AS WELL AS THE DEATH OF ALL MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL FAMILIES OF BOTH RACES." CGA: "| So I'd be fine? |" CTT: "uhh, t-thanks for w-warning me t-there?" CAT: shutters gently, pulling his lapels "Well, dead in good company would be...just as bad..." CAA: Merrow fixes a "Are you shitting me" look at Tethys. CGT: "How can you be comfortable with that..." CGA: "| Okay, I'm in. |" CCC: "A job is a job." Mahtah simply states. CGT: "Don't really have a choice if I want my goodies. Plus this sounds fun as hell. CGT: " CAT: "Well, though the risk is great, I do want to be a team player." CTT: "so who h-here is a-actually g-going to s-sneak in?" CGT: "Uhm... I can do that... as long as someone can open the door." CCC: Mahtah raises her hand. "I will, of course." CGA: "| I'm okay at stealth, but I don't know if I'm quite the best. |" CGA: "| More of a fighter, And a get-awayer. |" CGT: "Yeah, I don't really do stealth." CAA: "VERY WELL. WE WILL NEED TWO TEAMS. ONE TO CAUSE DISTRACTIONS, AND ANOTHER TO SNEAK IN AND RETRIEVE THE ITEMS." CAA: "ACTUALLY, WAIT. WE SHOULD GO OVER WHAT RYTOIL HAS DISCOVERED BEFORE WE DECIDE WHO IS DOING WHAT." CAA: "ACENIA, MILOKO, WE BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING OVER THE DOCUMENTS?" CGT: "Yes!" (( but what did they say... )) CTT: ((butts. 30 pages of butts)) CAA: (( LL? Anything specific? )) CAA: (( Or should we switch to Roll20 to have Mahtah make rolls to determine what she discovered? )) CCC: (( yeah, Mahtah is just going to parrot what LL describes of the Armory.)) CLL: I built the map in Roll20 CCC: ((or that)) CAA: (( Ah, okay. )) CLL: would you like to move in there? CAA: (( I'm fine with that. )) CGT: ((lesdodis)) CCC: ((Okay by me)) CAT: ((sure)) CLL:https://app.roll20.net/join/275984/ZGSEdg CCC: ((Mublin' too?)) CLL: i am CCC: ((*Mumblin)) CCC: Ͽ இறѾ Ͼ